Hey! (Don't Bring Me Down)
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 내게 떠나란 말 이제는 끝 이란 말 언제나 하고 싶은 대로 나를 움직여도 너의 투정일 뿐 이라는 걸 나는 알아 네가 그런다고 달라지는 것은 없어 (Cut up, cut up) 이제 그만 나를 시험 하지마 (Cut up, cut up) 그 모습에 내가 힘들잖아 여자들은 왜 자꾸 확인 받고 싶어 남자들의 마음을 흔들까 oh yeah 정해져 버린 것처럼 미래까지 보인다면 너무 재미없겠지만 매일 같은 말 매일 같은 식의 표현도 정말 재미없잖아 (I say) Hey! Don’t bring me down 그저 그런 남자로 만들지마 사랑하는 법을 아는 남자라면 언제나 멈춰있지 않는 길을 선택해 (I say) Hey! Don’t break me down 철새 같은 남자로 보지마 마지막 순간에 너의 사람이 누구인지 지켜봐 Break it down now! Break it down now! Break it down! Break it down now! Break it down now! Break it down! Break it down now! Break it down now! Break it down! Break it down now! Break it down now! Break it down! 내게 한눈 팔 생각도 하지 말란 말 예전보다 애정이 식었다는 말 너는 왜 그렇게 소중한 네 가치도 아직 모르는 거야 (자신 없어 보여) 어울리지 않는 말 (정말 모르겠니) You don’t know why loving you (진짜 모르겠니) 머리부터 발끝까지 너의 모든 것이 나를 사로잡아 버린 걸 너의 곁에서 절대 벽걸이처럼 지루한 내가 되고 싶지 않아 매일 같은 말 매일 같은 식의 표현도 정말 재미없잖아 (I say) Hey! Don’t bring me down 그저 그런 남자로 만들지마 사랑하는 법을 아는 남자라면 언제나 멈춰있지 않는 길을 선택해 (I say) Hey! Don’t break me down 철새 같은 남자로 보지마 마지막 순간에 너의 사람이 누구인지 지켜봐 다신 나를 흔들어볼 생각 하지 말아 있는 그대로의 나를 지켜봐 I need a girl, so I need your love Don’t be gone bad you’re not kinda girl Let me love ya! Give me love ya! Oh, give me some more 요즘 사람들의 시선에 맞춰 나를 가치 없는 남자로 만들려고 하지 마 I need a girl, I need a girl, I need you girl (I say) Hey! Don’t bring me down 그 저 그런 남자로 만들지마 사랑하는 법을 아는 남자라면 언제나 멈춰있지 않는 길을 선택해 (I say) Hey! Don’t break me down 철새 같은 남자로 보지마 마지막 순간에 너의 사람이 누구인지 지켜봐 Hey! Don’t bring me down 그저 그런 남자로 만들지마 사랑하는 법을 아는 남자라면 언제나 멈춰있지 않는 길을 선택해 (I say) Hey! Don’t break me down 철새 같은 남자로 보지마 마지막 순간에 너의 사람이 누구인지 지켜봐 I need a girl I need you girl |-|Romanization= naege ddeonaran mal ijeneun ggeut iran mal eonjena hago shipeun daero nal umjigyeo do neoye tujeongil bbun iraneun geol naneun ara nega geureon dago dallajineun geoseun eobseo (Cut up, cut up) ije geuman nareul shiheom hajima (Cut up, Cut up) geu moseube naega himdeuljanha yeojadeureun wae jaggu hwagin badgo shipeo namjadeure mameureul heundeulgga oh yeah jeonghaejyeo beorin geotcheoreom miraeggaji boindamyeon neomu jaemieobgetjiman maeil gateun mal maeil gateun shige pyohyeondo jeongmal jaemieobjanha (I say) Hey! Don’t bring me down geujeo geureon namjaro mandeuljima saranghaneun beobeul aneun namjaramyeon eonjena meomchwoitji anneun gireul seontaekhae (I say) Hey! Don’t break me down cheolsae gateun namjaro bojima majimak sungani neoye sarami nuguinji jikyeobwa Break it down now! Break it down now! Break it down! Break it down now! Break it down now! Break it down! Break it down now! Break it down now! Break it down! Break it down now! Break it down now! Break it down! nege hannun pal saenggakdo haji mallan mal yejeonboda aejeongi shigeotdaneun mal neoneun wae geureohke sojunghan ne gachido ajik moreuneun geoya (jashin eobseo boyeo) eoulliji anneun mal (jeongmal moreugetni) You don’t know why loving you (jinjja moreugetni) meoributeo balggeutggaji neoye modeun geoshi nareul sarojaba beorin geol neoye gyeoteseo jeoldae byeokgoricheoreom jiruhan naega duigo shipji anha maeil gateun mal maeil gateun shige pyohyeondo jeongmal jaemieobjanha (I say) Hey! Don’t bring me down geujeo geureon namjaro mandeuljima saranghaneun beobeul aneun namjaramyeon eonjena meomchwoitji anneun gireul seontaekhae (I say) Hey! Don’t break me down cheolsae gateun namjaro bojima majimak sungani neoye sarami nuguinji jikyeobwa dashin nareul heundeureo bol saenggak haji mara itneun geudaeroye nareul jikyeo bwa I need a girl, so I need your love Don’t be gone bad you’re not kinda girl Let me love ya! Give me love ya! Oh, give me some more yojeum saramdeure shiseone majchwo nareul gachi eomneun namjaro mandeulryeogo haji ma I need a girl, I need a girl, I need you girl (I say) Hey! Don’t bring me down geujeo geureon namjaro mandeuljima saranghaneun beobeul aneun namjaramyeon eonjena meomchwoitji anneun gireul seontaekhae (I say) Hey! Don’t break me down cheolsae gateun namjaro bojima majimak sungani neoye sarami nuguinji jikyeobwa (I say) Hey! Don’t bring me down geujeo geureon namjaro mandeuljima saranghaneun beobeul aneun namjaramyeon eonjena meomchwoitji anneun gireul seontaekhae (I say) Hey! Don’t break me down cheolsae gateun namjaro bojima majimak sungani neoye sarami nuguinji jikyeobwa I need a girl I need you girl |-|English= Break it down now, break it down now, break it down Saying you’re going to leave me, saying it’s over, you’re always trying to make me waver I know that you’re just fretful and it doesn’t change the way I think about you (Cut up Cut up) Stop trying to test me, I get tired seeing you like that (Cut up Cut up) Why do girls always want confirmation Does a guy’s heart waver so easily? If everything was predestined, wouldn’t life be too boring It’s pretty dull having to express my feelings in the same way everyday Hey don’t bring me down Don’t turn me into such a man If I were a man that knew the way to love, I would choose never to stop (loving you) Hey don’t bring me down Don’t look at me as if I’m like a migratory bird Let’s see who’s going to protect your love in the end Give it away Give it away Give it away now Break it down now, break it down now, break it down Break it down now, break it down now, break it down Saying don’t be so distracted, saying that our love has gone cold Why don’t you realize how precious I am? You seem to lack confidence (Words that don’t suit you) You really don’t know? (You don’t know I’m loving you) (Don’t you realize) that from head to toe Your everything captivates me I definitely do not want to be your boring slave Just like a oriole (T/N: Korean nightingale) It’s pretty dull having to express my feelings in the same way everyday Hey don’t bring me down Don’t turn me into such a man If I were a man that knew the way to love, I would choose never to stop (loving you) Hey don’t bring me down Don’t look at me as if I’m like a migratory bird Let’s see who’s going to protect your love in the end Stop trying to make me waver again Just let me protect you (I need girl I need girl I need you girl) Stop making me seem like a worthless guy just to meet people’s expectations (I need girl I need girl I need you girl) Hey don’t bring me down Don’t turn me into such a man If I were a man that knew the way to love, I would choose never to stop (loving you) Hey don’t bring me down Don’t look at me as if I’m like a migratory bird Let’s see who’s going to protect your love in the end I need girl I need you girl Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs